


Cheekbones || Jonghyun short story

by MoMyMiddleName



Category: K-pop, SHINee
Genre: Cheekbones, F/M, Love, M/M, OnHo - Freeform, Photography, Seoul, Sexual Content, Shawol - Freeform, Short Story, Smut, Students, TaeKey, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 19:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7450834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoMyMiddleName/pseuds/MoMyMiddleName
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Just a lil disclaimer that this was my first attempt at a fic. I've done a quick edit of the story, getting rid of the biggest flaws, but I still wouldn't call it great. I might look through it again and change some bigger things to make the story and the characters more fitting. You have been warned.*<br/>“He directed a small polite smile towards me, which in my opinion was incredibly cute and to die for but let us not get into that right now…”<br/>Jihyun majors in photography.<br/>Jonghyun has very photogenic cheekbones.<br/>It must be fate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I woke in discomfort with a cold and sweaty back. My right hand on what felt like skin, just as clammy as my own. My eyes shot open as I realised where I was. I stood up, getting dizzy from my quick movements. I turned around and looked down at the naked mess on the bed. I knew I would not be able to remember this face by the end of the day. I mean sure he was good looking, but there was nothing notable about him. No beauty marks, no weirdly shaped eyebrows, no odd sized nose or prominent cheekbones. Just another face in the crowd.

I was definitely going to leave before he woke up. I hated the morning after conversation that a few hours later would make me cringe so hard I had to bury my face in the sofa pillows. I gathered my now sweat and alcohol scented clothes, put it on and hurried out. Much like today, I was usually lucky with hangovers. I would lose my appetite and my stomach felt a little weird, but that is it. When I was running down the stairs I realized how much I had to pee, but I was not risking peeing at his place. I would find a café get some coffee and pee there, since it was a good 30-minute walk to my place from his... Luckily.

"Home sweet home" I sighed to myself as I shut the door behind me. I hurried to the bathroom throwing off my disgusting clothes from last night. I let out another sigh as the warm water hit me and instantly relaxed me. I washed off the horrible smell and whatever (I do not dare to think what) made my hair all sticky. Standing there all comfortable, I was going over the events of last night. I had gone out alone because the few friends I had were all busy and I needed to get out of my _too-damn-small-and-crowded-for-three-people_ flat for a while. I had gone to a bar with the intention of just taking the edge off, dance a little and go home but we all know that is not how it all went down. A friend of the bartender was hanging out by the bar and glanced at me a few times before he turned towards me completely and offered me a drink and of course the bored idiot I was pretended to fall for his cheap trick and ended up very drunk and in his bed. I am just glad no numbers or names were exchanged.

I stepped out of the shower and into my towel and turned to face the mirror. I did not look too sleep deprived or hungover, and gosh, I am happy to be one of those people who wear makeup once a year, because it is such a bother the day after. In my opinion, it is just not worth it. I pushed my fringe out of my eyes, since it was getting a little long, unlike the rest that was very short. Now that I was thinking about it, my hair was somewhat similar to that music major Taemin from school's hair. I brushed my teeth quickly and got dressed in my pyjama trousers and one of my many oversized t-shirts.

I got out my camera and looked through the pictures I had taken a few days earlier for another one of the endless school project. I had contacted one of my childhood friends that I hadn't spoken to in a while and I asked him if I could take some pictures of him for my project and catch up at the same time. I was happy to hear that he would love to help me out. The pictures turned out really cool, but different from what I had expected. The colours were quite warm because the sun had been shining a lot that day. It was pleasant to look at. I was very happy with that, since the assignment was to show some sort of worry or problem in an otherwise pleasant setting. This was going to be one of my better series. I just needed one other person to take pictures of for this...

_I wonder if that Jonghyun would be up for it. His cheekbones are to die for..._

I heard someone shouting my name behind me and I turned around to find Jinki and Minho running toward me.

"Woah there y'all okay?" I asked them, chuckling a little at them as they stood there hands on their knees breathing heavily. "Yeah yeah, it's just... We just..." Jinki started.

"You should really catch your breath first there old man"

"Old man ... Really? Is that the best you could think of? I thought you were supposed to be creative."

"Well I'm not a poet, am I? I'm a photographer I express myself through pictures, not words."

"Now you two." Minho interrupted our discussion "let's get to the point... We have good news! So my parents own a flat here in Seoul pretty close to all of us and since they aren't using it at the moment we're allowed to use it as a studio and an office for our photography studies!"

"Hell yeah! I thank you for being a rich kid Min hoe. I love you for realz!" I said a little too loud and hugged the frick out of both of them. This was so great. We finally had room for all our equipment and we'd be able to create our own settings in a space that would just be ours. I happily walked to class with the boys and we spent most the day talking about how we were going to design our studio.

We continued talking in the cafeteria and discussed how we could use the studio for the project we were all working on. "So you're doing a portrait kind of thing... You done with it yet?" Minho asked me.

"Well almost. I need one more guy, though." I turned my gaze towards the table where Jonghyun sat with his friends Taemin and Kibum. Both Minho and Jinki looked in the same direction as I had and smirked.

"Oh, so one of the music major guys" Jinki chuckled.

"Let me guess... You want the guy with the cheekbones... Jonghyun or something. He's the kind of guy you would go for with the face and cheekbones and all. " Said Minho. "Indeed your type" Jinki added.

"Guys it's not like I'm going on a date with him. I'm just gonna take pictures of him... And yes his name is Jonghyun."

"Pff, you want him, no doubt." Jinki said and Minho nodded in agreement with his mouth full of sandwich. At that moment, Jonghyun and his friends stood up and started walking out of the cafeteria.  I stood up jogging towards the group of boys.

_This is my chance_

"Jonghyun?" I called out a few meters behind them. They all turned around in curiosity. I smiled and asked him if I could talk to him for a moment.

"You guys go ahead I'll be right there." He said to the others and turned to face me. "What's up?"

"I'm Jihyun and I study photography. I was just wondering if maybe you'd be okay with letting me take pictures of you, because I really like your face... From a completely professional and photographic point of view of course!" I quickly added the last bit mentally face palming for being so awkward. Jonghyun chuckled a little at me for being all flustered but agreed to be a part of my project.

"Sure. I have a lot of time off these next few weeks... Hand me your phone. I'll put in my number and you can text me the details of when and where." He put in his number and gave me a smile and a wave, then turned and left presumably to find his friends again.

I stood watching him leave. His slender legs striding across the floor. For a moment he made walking the most beautiful thing in the world; as if walking was suddenly an advanced and complicated sport that only he had mastered, whilst the rest of the world stared in awe attempting to get to his level but would always end up looking like they were walking with a broken leg when they'd be next to him. I snapped out of it and walked back towards Minho and Jinki who were both looking in my direction.

"Score" Jinki winked at me.

"Oh shut up" I chuckled.

"He gave you his number?" Minho asked and I thought it was a serious question until both he and Jinki winked at me simultaneously.

"Indeed he did." I smiled, deciding to play along.

"I ship it." Jinki's serious expression made both Minho and I crack an amused smile.

"I'm just taking photos of him that's all... Even though he is pretty good looking and he seems very sweet..." I trailed off looking down at the fiddling hands in my lap.

All three of us knew it wasn't just taking photos of him, at least I hoped it wasn't.

"Now he's coming here in 10 minutes right?"

"Right"

"And when he comes we should leave right?"

"Right... You know so he can feel comfortable. The situation is awkward enough already." I said feeling more and more nervous as each second went by.

"It's going to be fine. As you said yourself it's just taking pictures of him." Minho comforted with a hand on my shoulder.

"We're staying till he's here, though. I gotta see this... And support you of course." Jinki said smiling cheekily which made me smile as well.

A buzzing echoed through the still kind of empty studio.

_He's early._

_I'm not ready._

Jinki locked eyes with me and he could tell I was panicking. He gave me a reassuring smile and a hug, meanwhile Minho went to buzz Jonghyun into the building.

"You look beautiful as always, just relax... And remember, you're a really good photographer and I've seen you working; you're good at making your models relax. It's going to be just fine." Jinki said, as he watched me trying to set my hair, even though it made no difference.

"Thanks Jinki. You two are really the best." I said loud enough for Minho to hear as well. He turned around and smiled at me, then gestured for me to come and stand by him and the door.

"You should probably be the one greeting him."

"Yes of course." I nervously took a few steps forward to stand in front of the wide open door.

The faint sound of steps from the stairway had gotten louder and louder until they suddenly stopped, and there he was, looking beautiful as always. Him with his pretty pink hair pushed back and his jawline and cheekbones looking sharp like they always did. He was dressed casually but fashionably. He had on a pair of black and white trainers, a tight pair of black jeans and a black button down shirt, but with white sleeves. Thrown over his arm he had a leather jacket and a pair of black sunglasses were hanging from his shirt that had the two top buttons left undone.

"Hi. Come in, and again thanks for coming." I blurted out nervously.

"No problem. I bet it'll be fun." He smiled casually. He looked so cool standing there as if he had not one care in the world, like there was nothing for him ever to worry about.

"Oh, by the way, these are my friends Jinki and Minho. They had some work to take care of here but they'll be leaving soon."

"Nice to meet you" Jinki smiled at him with his signature smile that you just cannot help but smile back at. He stuck his hand out for Jonghyun to shake and he took it.

"We've heard a lot about you," Minho cheekily said as he also shook Jonghyun's hand. I gave him my angriest eyes and he gave me a cocky smile in return.

"Let's get chicken!" Jinki said excitedly to Minho and he laughed a little but nodded reassuringly at his chicken-loving friend.

"Well... We'll be going now. Good luck with the photoshoot," Minho said and they quickly left Jonghyun and me alone in the suddenly very quiet studio.

"Well let's get started then," I said awkwardly, trying to avoid any questions he could possibly have about Minho's remark. He followed me into our shooting room. I had set up our sofa to face the huge windows that reached from the floor to the celling.

"If you want something to eat or drink there's some snacks on the table there." I smiled at him whilst pointing to a table with two glasses of water and a variety of cheap supermarket snacks. "Thank you, I'll be fine for now though." He directed a small polite smile towards me, which in my opinion was incredibly cute and to die for but let us not get into that right now...

"Okay well let us just get started then. I'd like you to sit on that side of the sofa there. As I told you the assignment is hidden pain, so I'd like you to think of something that makes you sad, so I can get real emotion." I instructed him. The light from the window gave an amazing effect. The heavy evening sun was shining straight into the room and onto his skin making him even more beautiful, which I really didn't think possible until now. The room was more or less empty except for the sofa. I stood on the other end of the sofa with my camera pointing at the godlike creature that was Jonghyun, asking for different kinds of emotion and now and again asking him to sit differently.

When I had gotten enough photos I made him stand in front of the window which got me some crazy good lighting. I snapped away, achieving some cool and aesthetic pictures that probably needed a little bit of editing afterwards but they were pretty good already if I had to say so myself.

"I think that's it. Do you wanna see?" I asked him and he walked towards me in that way that no one else could.

"I'd love to." He stood very close to me as we looked at the tiny camera screen together. I felt his chest against my shoulder which made my heart skip a beat.

"I think quite a few of them turned out really well."

"You're a really good photographer this is amazing with the light and all."

"You are an amazing model. I mean just look." I showed him a particularly good picture. "Your cheekbones are extraordinary as well. You're incredibly good looking." I blushed as I realised what I had just said.

_Fuck. Awkward._

He chuckled. "You think that highly of my looks huh?" He joked and I was ready to flush myself down the toilet at any moment. I laughed nervously. "Thanks though. It's always nice to be complimented. You really don't have to be embarrassed." He said and put a hand on my shoulder. I could feel where his hand had been quite a while after he had removed it. His hand was warm and had a firm grip, but not so much that it was forceful. I looked back up, trying to calm myself down a little.

"We're actually done now, so you're free to go whenever you want." I smiled, hoping that for some reason he would want to stay.

"Have you eaten?"

"No, not yet. I thought I would eat now."

"Do you want some company?"

"That sounds really nice."

_It's not a date. It's not a date. It's not a date._

We walked down the stairs together discussing what to eat. "Let's definitely not get chicken," I said with a cheeky smile. What a failed attempt at making a joke.

"If you say so." He chuckled.

_He seems to find my awkwardness very funny._

"I know a place," Jonghyun said breaking the short silence.

"Surprise me," I said finally starting to relax a little around him.

We walked together to a restaurant not too far away. It was on one of the smaller streets, so it wasn't too crowded. We sat down and I looked at the menu. It all sounded so good. "Yum!" you could almost hear the hunger on my voice.

"What do I get when everything looks so good?" I asked him genuinely in distress. Food was very important to me I could not go making the wrong choices. "I'd recommend this one" he turned his own menu around to show me. "I'll just get that then. I trust your taste in food is as good as your taste in fashion."

He laughed. He actually laughed at my weird mix of a joke and a compliment. I couldn't help but laugh a little myself, just because he was so goddamn good looking it was ridiculous. He was sitting there as if he had no idea he could do this to people. Completely oblivious to the fact that his walk, his laugh, his voice, his cheekbones... Oh those cheekbones, they were making me go completely crazy. I was turning crazy because of him and he didn't even know. I told myself to be calm. I didn't seem to listen to myself but what can you do when Mr. _I'm-sexy-and-I-don't-know-it_ is sitting right in front of you. We ordered when the waiter came to our table and we sat waiting for our food.

"When did you decide to major in photography?" he looked genuinely interested.

"Well I've always loved taking pictures ever since I was a kid, but I really decided to go through with it as an education when I was about 16 I think. It seemed like the only option of education I actually liked." He nodded along as I spoke. "What about you? When did you decide to major in music?"

"Just like you I've loved it since a young age. I have then grown to realise it's a huge part of me that I want to make a living by because I know I will be passionate about it and I will love it."

"I've heard you sing before. Last year. The last day of school before Christmas. You sang a Christmas song with some of the other music students... You're really good." I sounded like I was impressed but in a calm way. Just what I was going for.

"Thank you so much. I thought no one really listened at those things. They usually just talk about how they are gonna do nothing for two weeks and then all sit staring at the clock for a while, waiting for the bell to ring." He looked at me so intensely and yet so relaxed. His concentration was on me completely.

"I don't know about the rest of the school, but me, Jinki and Minho listen."

"It's good to know at least three of you pay attention. I'll make sure to sing to you the next time then, might as well give you the full attention eh?" He winked and sent me a side smirk.

_Stop this side smirking instantly, or my cheesy heart will skip a beat... Oh well, too late._

We continued casual conversation all night, and the food was truly amazing. We stepped outside and were hit with the cold autumn evening air. It was getting noticeably colder now. I had gotten out my warmer coats at home, getting ready to fight through the cold although beautiful season that is autumn. My coat was long but thin. I could slowly feel the cold air creeping in through the fabric of both my coat and shirt and finally all the way to my skin.

I shivered.

He noticed.

"You cold too?"

"A little"

"Is this okay?"

"Yeah... It's nice."

"Sooo... What happened?" Minho came sliding into the hall where I was hanging up my coat. Jinki came running in from the kitchen, chicken in hand.

"We took the pictures. We ate. We walked home."

"Yeah but details."

"Well, when we walked home it was really cold. We were both freezing a little..."

"Yes?!"

"He walked with his arm around me all the way home."

"He likes you."

"He was trying to stay warm."

"Same thing."

"Not really."

"You're blushing."

"It's hard not to when Jonghyun had his arm around me for at least 10 minutes and I am completely lost in his beautiful face and mind."

I went to straight to bed that night. It took a while for me to fall asleep, and it did not help that my mind was going wild thinking about how nice Jonghyun's arm felt around my waist as well as the hand that had rested on my hip ever so casually.


	2. Chapter 2

A 20-minute walk to school was nowhere near enough to discuss which approach I should take if meeting Jonghyun during breaks, or if the situation should occur that he would actually approach me. Unlikely as it seemed in my brain, it had to be discussed.

"Maybe you should just approach him if you want to talk to him so badly," Minho said.

"Rational as that sounds, the thought scares me." I looked up at Minho and away from the pavement in front of me that until now had been all I could focus on. 

"Sure it's scary, but you'll be happy you took the chance in the end instead of waiting for him to do it. If you want, we can go with you but you will have to do the talking," Jinki said to me  
reassuringly. "We want to help if we can." He smiled that smile no one can help but smile back at.

"You do so much for me. Thank you for being the best, best friends there are in the whole world." Minho turned his head to his right and his smile turned smug. He then looked directly at me. My eyes shot over at whatever had made his expression change so quickly to find that Kibum, Taemin and Jonghyun were walking directly towards us.

_Oh._

I had a few seconds to think. Minho apparently didn't think I needed those. He immediately shouted "Hi!" at the three boys and waved. Jinki happily joined in on the waving.

_Ah, fuck it then. Just relax._

I loosened up and lifted my hand up to wave along with my two best friends.

"What's up?" I asked cheerfully, directing my question towards Jonghyun.

"I saw you and I was just wondering how it's going with the project."

"It's going alright I've picked out the pictures and everything. I need to put them through some light editing so light and colours are perfect, then I'm gonna print them. If you're interested I can show you the final versions."

_Sliding in an invitation to hang out, using the project as an excuse. Damn, I'm slick- wait. Was it too obvious? Does he think I'm asking him out? Fuck. Never mind then..._

"Sounds fun! I'd love to!"

_Oh lord. Thank goodness._

"When are you printing then?"

"If everything goes as planned I'll be printing tomorrow afternoon. You can come by the studio anytime. I'll be around from about 3 pm."

"Great! I'm excited." He beamed so genuinely at me before turning back around. I turned to Jinki and Minho and let all my happiness out on them by dancing the choreography for "Bang Bang Bang". They both joined in with huge smiles on their faces, congratulating me on finally taking a bit of action for myself.

"It's great that you're finally gonna get some steady dick," Jinki spoke as if he was talking about something as casual as the weather or school.

"The fuck?" I laughed. "Who are you to talk? The only action you get is through your unhealthy relationship to chicken and whatever the fuck is happening with you and Minho behind closed doors."

"Hey!" Minho said half joking, half serious.

"It's kinda obvious there's something going on. I'm your best friend just tell me." I teased them. They looked awkwardly at each other for a moment then back down at the ground. "You two are the sweetest," I smiled at the two awkward fools I called my friends.

"Shut up." Jinki said annoyed, a faint blush visible on his cheeks.

"I ship it," I said, quoting Jinki from the day I had asked Jonghyun to model for my project. Minho was still looking at the ground, fiddling with his hands and Jinki was trying to hide his blushing cheeks. "Wow, I really hit a sore spot there... If y'all know what I mean." I winked giving them a taste of their own medicine. I couldn't do it for long before I felt bad for them, though. "Sorry boys. To be honest I think you'd be cute together... Consider it." We reached our seats in the classroom and sat in silence until class started. The silence was not too awkward luckily. I was sure both of them were thinking hard. I was, as stealthily as possible, studying their faces as this was happening. It was funny how now and again you'd see a tiny smile on one of their faces that would quickly disappear when they caught themselves in the act. The atmosphere was a little weird throughout the day. Even when we all got home. They both stayed in their rooms most of the day. I paid them both frequent visits. I seemed to have really stirred up some emotions not yet explored.

_I think it's a good thing._

The next day, things were almost back to normal except Minho and Jinki had gotten closer... Physically. Knowing the two boys, this would soon turn into something real.

It was 03:05 pm when Jonghyun rang the doorbell to the studio. I had arrived about 15 minutes prior and was now in the process of printing out the pictures for my project. Two of them were of my old friend. The other two were of Jonghyun, the angelic prince that was about to ring the doorbell and I was having trouble realising it was really true. I, embarrassingly enough, practically ran to the door. He walked up all the stairs and I was once again blown away by his amazing looks.

"Hi. I just finished printing all of the photos, so you came at just the right time."

"Great! I can't wait to see them."

Then he did this thing. A normal thing to do when you are greeting someone you've met even just a couple of times. Despite that, it made my heart beat faster than ever. We were so close to each other for about a second before he pulled away. He hung his coat up on the wall and walked into the studio with me. I had spread the pictures out on our big table. I pointed to it because at that moment I was pretty sure anything coming out of my mouth would be alien like sounds.

"This is really amazing. I love that you have to look twice before you realise the pain or the sorrow, but when you do it really hits you."

"It's good to hear that is what you're getting from it. That's exactly what I was going for." I had finally gathered myself enough to be able to speak.

"Who is he?" he pointed at my old friend Jiho.

"That's Jiho. He's an old friend of mine. I haden't spoken to him in a while before the project."

Jonghyun nodded as looked very closely at all the pictures. He seemed to have absorbed himself in my pictures. I stood and watched him without saying anything. His eyebrows were slightly furrowed and he was biting his lower lip just a little. I wanted to look away, and at the same time not at all. His beauty was so overwhelming for me when all I could do was look. I wanted to get closer. I wanted to touch, to feel. He looked up at me. I quickly looked away trying not to look dazed.

"Were you checking me out?" He was laughing. I was blushing.

"N-No... I was merely admiring your looks. It's completely different." I sounded so dumb saying that. I was caught red handed and I might as well just have admitted it. He chuckled at my answer and ruffled my hair.

"You're cute." I blushed instantly.

_Jonghyun called me cute. R.I.P. Ji_ _hy_ _un._

"Thanks." I was very surprised as I was not complimented a lot by others except for Minho, Jinki and the teachers but the teachers mostly compliment my work and that's really not the same. "No one really tells me that other than Jinki and Minho, so really thanks." It was nice because I felt like I was seen. As a photographer, I was usually the one who would be giving the compliments, if it was through words or pictures. It was nice to feel as if I was on the other side of the camera for once.

"That surprises me. I would think you'd get told that all the time." He took a step closer to me ruffling my hair again. "I should take pictures of you someday too, if you'd let me, of course."

"Wow. S-sure that would be fun." I looked up at him. He was not more than a few centimetres taller than me.

"You've complimented me several times. I thought it was only fair, and about time, to do the same to you."

"Ah, you're making me blush." I looked down on the ground leaning my head on his chest. I could feel his chest go up and down as he chuckled.

_What is happening right now? Are we having a moment? Why did I put my head here? Should I look up? Have I stayed here for too long?_ _Oh god, lift your head._

I looked up to see a huge smile on his face. He seemed very amused by me.

_Why am I like this? I'm_ _usually_ _so comfortable_ _with people two minutes after I meet them_ _. I guess with love it's a different story._

_Wait,_ _what?_

"You good?" He asked, still looking amused.

"I'm fine yeah," I chuckled shortly. I considered for a few seconds before deciding to ask. "Do want to do something?"

"Now?" I nodded. "Sure what do you wanna do?" Jonghyun asked, giving me his undivided attention. I had noticed him doing this with me a lot. It made my heart skip a beat to have his eyes so focused on me.

"Do you wanna go for a walk? I know a nice place we could go."

"Surprise me." He quoted me from a few nights ago.

We put on our coats and walked out into the late afternoon air of Seoul. I was taking him to a place that not many people knew of. My hideout. Not even Minho or Jinki had seen it, so why did I suddenly want to show Jonghyun? I already knew the answer to that question, but I didn't have the guts to admit it to myself. To admit that I was kind of very much in love with this godlike human going by the name of Kim Jonghyun.

We walked through the city. Where we were going wasn't exactly close by. We had walked for almost 30 minutes before we reached the park in front of the building that was our destination. We were on our way through the small park when I got a sudden stupid idea.

"Hey... I'll race ya." I challenged.

"Come at me." He said and ran before I could answer him.

"Hey, that's cheating!" I yelled, running after him. "Damn you Kim Jonghyun!"

"Too bad you turtle." He looked back and winked at me.

"The nerve of this kid!" I yelled out half frustrated, half joking. We reached the end of the park where we both stopped, panting lightly.

"Now where are we going?" He asked still clueless as to where I was taking him.

"Right in here." I led him across the road and into the building. We walked all the way to the top. I unlocked the door to the roof and I was met with the familiar scent of greenery.

"Wow, this is so beautiful." He walked out onto the rooftop in complete awe. Everywhere there were bushes, flowers and grass. It was very well kept and the grass had been mowed recently. There was a small hothouse in the corner. On the opposite side of the rooftop, there was a bench, facing out towards the city. We sat there, gazing out at the busy city in its rush hour far below us.

"Thank you for showing me this place. How the hell did you get access to it?" He changed his gaze from the streets to me, again giving me his full attention.

"My grandmother used to live here on the top floor, but when she got too old to live alone she moved. She kept the flat anyways. She rents it out now. My grandmother and I discussed it and we wanted to keep the roof for ourselves, so she gave me the key and I promised to make sure to keep everything from overgrowing. It's more or less just mine now. My grandmother lives just outside of Seoul now, so she doesn't come up here a lot anymore."

"Do you often go here?"

"When I'm stressed I come here all the time. I thought about bringing a sleeping bag in the summer and stay here for a whole night, but then I thought that I'd get kind of lonely and scared cause I'd be on top of a building all alone in the middle of the night."

"You can always bring me." He smiled widely and bit his lip.

_Could you maybe not._

"That would actually be so amazing." I beamed at him and got a cute giggle in return.

"Well let's do it!"

_But summer is so far away._

"It wouldn't anytime soon then since it's about to get super cold and windy."

"That, or it'd be very soon so we could make it before it gets super cold and windy."

"Good point well made," I nodded acting overly impressed.

"When?" He stood up getting really excited.

"This weekend?" I asked a little startled by how much he was looking forward to it. Not that I wasn't looking forward to it just as much, if not more.

"Yes! It's been a while since I've gone camping!" As he said this, jumping up and down, I found myself startled at how quickly he could go from 'I'm so cool I don't even realise it myself' to a five-year-old without a care in the world. He was cute like that.

"Should we go back?" I asked him

"Can we stay five minutes more?" He sat down and looked back out at the city "It's so stunning."

_Not as stunning as you._

"Sure." I smiled at him. "Oh by the way. Can you keep this place a secret? Only Minho and Jinki know about it and they haven't even been up here. I kind of like it like that way."

He turned his whole body so he was facing me completely. "Of course, and thanks for showing me this, since it's only you and your grandmother who have been up here." He paused for a moment. "Why did you show me of all people?"

"I... I don't know. For some reason, I didn't even think about it. I guess I just trust you. Is that weird?"

"No. I don't think so."

"Okay. Good."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the best chapter so far if you ask me. Enjoy ;)

I closed the door behind me and ran into the living room to throw myself on the sofa. I stopped in my tracks as I saw the sofa occupied by my two best friends. I stood completely frozen with a tight grip on the doorframe, trying to fathom what I was seeing.

"Ooooh my lord. Okay, I'm just gonna leave you two there." I turned around. _What the fuck?_ Minho and Jinki were lying on the sofa completely wrapped around each other, their lips attached in a very intense kiss. They turned bright red when they saw me. I'm sure I did too. I could feel my cheeks getting warm, that was for sure. I rushed to my room. I was happy for them but very taken aback by the sudden snogging.

"Jihyun?" Minho entered. "S-sorry. We just... We-"

"Don't say sorry. I was just kinda shocked. I didn't expect to see that." Jinki entered as I was talking "But- so this means you're together?" They looked at each other and nodded. I instantly ran to hug them.

"Congratulations boys! I love you both so much," I yelled loudly. Jinki laughed and hugged me tighter. "Promise to remember me even if you're gonna be all busy with each other now."

"Of course you goof! We love you so much," Jinki hit me playfully.

"How did it happen?" I smiled at them.

"We went home when you went to the studio, and we sort of decided maybe we should talk about it. I think we both needed that," Minho began. "So we sat down and talked for at least an hour about everything we felt and all. When Jinki then went to the toilet I was thinking about everything and I said to myself that I should kiss him when he came back. I did. It then escalated to whatever it was you just walked in on." He ended his explanation with a chuckle and a blush appeared on his cheeks.

"Ah, you boys are the cutest... But on a more serious note." I took a step back looking at them. "When and how are you gonna tell people you're gay with each other, and who?"

"Well, family and you are the most important. We'll see with the rest as we go."

"Aww Minho. You're a babe." I gave him a double hand heart. A little ironic. I cringed at myself. "As far as I remember your parents are cool with the whole gay thing in general right?"

"Yeah, they are," Jinki was smiling widely, and Minho couldn't help but smile too. They were quite adorable.

"Enough about us, though! What about you and lover boy how did that go?"

"We're going camping this weekend. On my rooftop," I blushed

"Why does he get to see it when we don't?" Jinki pouted at me, which made Minho laugh and put his arm around him.

"Camping... Why?" Minho asked changing the subject.

"I told him I had always wanted to go camping up there but we all know I'm too much of a wuss to stay up there alone for a whole night, so he suggested he could go with me."

"It's kind of a romantic thing to do, though. Do you think he means it to be?" Minho asked and we all sat down on the bed getting ready to analyse the situation.

"I'm not sure, to be honest. I find it hard to read him."

"I think he has a thing for you. When we met him outside the school yesterday he looked at you a little funny. It seemed as though his friends knew this too. I shared some knowing looks with your hair twin. I'm pretty sure we were both thinking the same thing," Jinki smiled sweetly and grabbed my hand.

"His name is Taemin, and the other one is Kibum"

"How do you even know all these people's names?" Jinki and Minho both looked genuinely confused about it.

"Don't ask me."

"Whatever," Minho started. "So his friends both seemed to know something too. There's a big chance that means he's into you too and his friends and he have talked about it."

"What do you think they say?"

"They probably just tease him about it like we tease you."

"Probably."

"How will you tell him about your feelings?" Jinki made himself comfortable with his head on Minho's shoulder.

"Isn't it a little soon for that?" I asked him.

"It's never too soon. I suggest poetry." Jinki seemed determined for me to confess.

"Poetry? Like reading him a poem?" Minho asked looking down at Jinki.

"Not like that. Write a short poem on a small piece of paper, place it in his bag or pocket and wait for the answer. It's cheesy but it's also really cute."

"And he's serious?" I asked Minho looking dumbfounded.

"I think so," Minho chuckled.

"Of course I am." He chuckled at himself. "Really, though, think about it."

"I think I might have some already. Original and everything."

"Let's hear it then." Jinki looked judging and Minho pushed him.

"What was that for?" Jinki pushed back.

"You're both idiots." I laughed at them.

We talked for a few hours about everything that happened with Minho and Jinki, about my camping trip with Jonghyun and what else we had on our minds.

It had been two weeks since I had talked to him for the first time. Now I would be spending a whole night with him in a secluded, romantic spot. Maybe it was completely normal as we were friends but I overdramatized it because I was falling hard for him. It all seemed to happen so quickly. I felt dizzy from the feelings I was experiencing all so soon. I admitted that to myself finally. That Jonghyun and his cheekbones got me good.

I had just turned in my project today. I was excited to see what the response would be. Now I was packing for the night. I had some pen and paper just in case I got a sudden craving for drawing, my camera, deck of cards, other random games, pyjamas, toothbrush, toothpaste, snacks, sleeping bag, flashlight and I even brought fairy lights that I was planning on setting up so we didn't have to sit in complete darkness.

I was meeting him outside of the door, so I had a 30-minute walk to mentally prepare myself. I put on my headphones and shuffled one of my power playlists. It took me no more than 20 minutes to walk there as I was walking at quite a fast pace. I sat on the doorstep waiting. He arrived a few minutes early as well.

"Hi." I stood up pushing my headphones off.

"Hey," He smiled warmly at me. Even when dressed for camping (of course not really the traditional kind) he looked good as ever.

"Let's get up there," I said cheerfully. Turning around to unlock the door. "By the way, no one is lending the flat right now, so we can use the bathroom there if we need to pee. I'll show you where it is when we get up."

"Oh good."

We climbed the stairs in silence.

"I'll just show you the bathroom then we can go to the roof." I let us into the flat and showed him the bathroom.

"This place is nice." He was looking around.

"It really is. When no one is renting it, I hang out here sometimes. Just to get some peace from the two idiots I live with."

"They seem really nice. I haven't spoken properly to them, though."

"They are amazing. Best friends I've ever had, but they can be a bit much sometimes if you know what I mean."

"I know exactly what you mean. I live with my friends and sometimes you just need some space and alone time."

"Exactly." We walked up to the roof and set all our stuff down. "I was thinking we could hang this up." I pulled out the fairy lights. "I could hang it over there. There's access to some power."

"That's cool! Let's do that."

I stood on my toes trying to reach the top of the wood arch where I imagined we would sleep under. "Do you need some help?" He chuckled as I tried my hardest to reach. He came over and did it for me.

"I was just about to get it," I said crossing my arms stubbornly.

"Sure you were." He kept chuckling at my childishly stubborn act. He reached his arms around me and hugged me. "You're cute," he mumbled into my hair. My heart was racing and I was afraid he could feel it. "Are you nervous?"

_Fuuuuuuuuuuuuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck._

"I'm okay." I tried to smile at him as if everything was all right. He brushed it off and gave me a huge smile in return.

_He knows I'm full of shit._

I changed the subject and asked him what he wanted to do. I told him what I had brought to pass time, and we settled on playing a stressful card game. We placed our sleeping mats and bags out on the ground next to each other so we could sit comfortably. We played for about half an hour before none of us could handle the stress anymore.

"Damn you. I'm done," Jonghyun said throwing himself down on his sleeping bag. I had won twice in a row. I was currently praising myself and feeling very good about winning.

"You just wish you were on my level, you peasant." I stuck my nose up but couldn't help but snicker slightly at myself. He laughed too and bowed in front of me, pretending to praise me. "This needs to stop." I kept laughing. "Didn't you bring your guitar?" I asked him trying to stop the madness once and for all.

"I did. I'll get it now your highness." He went to get it and I cursed at him to stop with the jokes. He sat back down this time right next to me, up against the wall.

"What can you play?" I looked up at his beautiful face. He was looking right back at me, which felt a little weird because of the short distance between us.

"Quite a few things. Any requests?"

"Uuuh! Uhm do you know "Wicked Game" by Chris Isaak? I really like that song."

"The one that goes like this?" He played the first chords. Maybe it was just my clouded mind and biased opinion but somehow it sounded better coming from his guitar played by him. He looked up at me questioningly and I nodded to let him know it sounded just right.

"Do you know the lyrics?" He kept playing as he asked me this question.

"I most certainly do."

"Sing it for me."

"Sure," I said with confidence. When I was younger, I sang a in a band with two other girls. After a while, we all had to go to schools in different ends of the country so that didn't work out.

"Confidence. I like it." He smiled at me and nudged my shoulder with his own.

I waited for the right time to jump into the song. "The world was on fire and no-one could save me but you..." I was not sure how it sounded to him but I didn't think it was half bad. While I was singing, he glanced at me more than a few times. When the song ended, he turned his whole body to face me.

"I like your voice. It's raw." He kept his eyes focused on me. I stared right back.

"Thanks. I appreciate you saying that." I looked away.

"Look at me." He gently moved my head in his direction. I stared into his beautiful eyes. It was almost painful to look at him for so long. That feeling suddenly came back. The need to touch him, when all I could do was look. It was hard to control myself and not do anything. I wanted to reach out my hand and touch his face. I wanted to feel his smooth skin. I wanted to slide my fingers all the way from his eyebrows to his chin, greeting his cheekbones on the way, pausing for a second, before continuing down. I wanted to feel him, not necessarily in an erotic way... Well, that too but also just to feel all his edges and surfaces in an innocent way. I wanted all this but I couldn't have it. At least not at this very moment. He would probably find it weird if I started touching him.

"What are you staring at?" I asked him trying to break this abnormally long staring contest to make my strong urge to feel him go away.

"Sorry." He let go of my face and laughed awkwardly. "You have a very pretty face." He rubbed a hand on his neck.

"Right back at ya." It felt more natural giving each other compliments now. It felt lovely. A warm feeling erupted inside of me when he gave me that stare and told me those things.

We sat playing the guitar and singing for a while and it was even getting dark. I took my flashlight from my bag and suggested we sat on the bench looking at the city for a few minutes. "It looks so wonderful at night!" I exclaimed happily. We sat down and talked about this and that.

"So you live with your friends Taemin and Kibum?"

"Yes, I do... How do you know their names?"

"I ask myself that every day, and so does Jinki and Minho. I have no idea."

"Stalker," he mumbled loud enough for me to hear.

"Yah!" I put my clenched fist up in the air threatening to beat him. He flinched. I laughed at him and gave him a small playful punch. "You're an idiot."

"I think you've got it all wrong here, you see, because the thing is that it's you who's the idiot" We both laughed before I attacked him with tickles. "Hey hey! Stop, please stop." He was laughing and struggling at the same time, pleading for me to stop. He got a hold of me somehow and tickled me instead. The tiny and weak person I was, I couldn't really get away.

"P-please stop!" I laughed so hard I cried and found it hard to breathe. I did my best to get away from him. "I can't breathe," I tried saying in between laughs. He finally stopped and we calmed down. We decided that eating sounded like the best thing to do right now. I had been smart enough to prepare dinner down in the flat beforehand. All we had to do was heat it up. We were much hungrier than we had originally thought. It was completely dark when we came back up although the lights from the city gave the rooftop garden a glow. The fairy lights made it easy for us to see.

"Play me a song so I can dance. I want to dance."

"Yes princess," he teased me. I rolled my eyes and kicked him softly. He went and got his guitar. I gave him a sneaky wink when he sat down and looked up at me as I was standing in the centre of the rooftop preparing for whatever he was going to play. He played an upbeat song and I danced around like an idiot, enjoying life. He chuckled and shook his head at me before he sang over the tune. He had a voice to match his looks and personality. Beautiful. I danced like a mad man and even fell over my own feet because I was an actual idiot.

There was a sudden outburst of laughter coming from Jonghyun. It was followed by "Oh my god that was the best fall I've seen in ages." I turned around on in the grass so I could look at him. I was laughing too.

"Damn me. My feet don't like to cooperate with my brain. Never have, never will."

"Aaaah that was amazing." He got up and jogged towards me. "Let me help you up. You're okay right?" He asked with a hint of worry in his voice.

"I think so." I stood up with his help.

"Does it hurt?"

"Not really, but it's a little weird to walk on it."

"It's probably just twisted a little bit." He looked at me and got a vicious smile on his face.

"Oh no. What are you thinking? Whatever it is un-think it right now." I looked at him with fear in my eyes.

He picked me up from the ground and threw me over his shoulder. "You shouldn't walk if you don't have to, and you don't have to right now."

"Oh my god Jonghyun. It doesn't even hurt I'll be okay:" I laughed trying to get my head up because all my blood was rushing there. "Please help me up. Blood is rushing to my head." He pulled me back from his shoulder and I thought he was going to put me down but instead he carried me in his arms, bridal style. "You know I can walk right? I didn't suddenly loose the ability to walk," I laughed at him.

"I know." He smiled and sat me down on my sleeping bag. "I was just goofing around, and I wanted to see how heavy you were."

"What the shit." I laughed at him. "I love how your brain works." He smiled at my comment. I gave him a huge hug. It felt right. He hugged me back and threw me down onto my sleeping bag. "Romantic," I said, clearly ironic, while rubbed the back of my head that slightly hurt from the throw.

"Sorry," he laughed nervously.

"Aha don't say sorry! It was very cute even though you hurt the back of my head a little." I smiled cheerfully. I did not want him to feel bad. He moved over so he wasn't lying on top of me anymore, but on his own sleeping bag.

_What a shame._

"Thank you for going up here with me." I smiled at him. The atmosphere had changed in the blink of an eye. It was not all laughs now. It felt more serious, in a pleasant way.

"It was my pleasure." He caressed my cheek with the back of his hand for a second before he pulled it back, realising what he was doing.

"Tell me something about you that I don't know," I commanded, propping myself up on one elbow. "And make it interesting." I sent him a cheeky smile.

"Let me think for a moment." He looked deep in thought. "Okay, I've got something. I've written quite a handful of songs by myself... Interesting enough?"

"That's so cool actually. Show me some!"

His voice filled the otherwise quiet night. It was a love song. A happy one. I closed my eyes, focusing on his voice, on the serenading words. He had sat himself up and I had casually placed my head in his lap. He looked down at me when the song finished, asking me for my opinion.

"It was cute and your voice melts me. Is it about anyone?" I was trying not to make it too obvious what I was hoping he would answer.

"Yes but I'm not gonna tell you who." He looked smug, knowing this answer would annoy me.

"Come on!" I sat up, looking him in the eyes and pouting.

"I'm not saying anything."

"I'll tickle you."

"You know you're gonna lose if you try."

"That's true. I'll... I'll... I don't know."

He laughed at me and ruffled my hair. Then it was as if the world stopped for a second as he leaned in and gave me a small peck on my forehead. His lips had touched my skin and they had felt so soft and gentle and loving. I froze for a few seconds. My heart was beating faster than ever and my mind was screaming all sorts of things.

_Oh my lord. His lips. They were so soft. I want them on my lips too. It was too short. I need more. Jihyun, stop staring at him. Say something. Don't just look. At least move. JIHYUN!_

I looked away trying to hide the blush that had gotten out of control very, very fast. He looked at me with a concerned look.

"Was it too much?"

"No, no it's fine. I was just surprised that's all, and it's just been a while since someone has been nice to me this way." I looked back up at him giving him a small shy smile.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked smiling back at me. I nodded. "Have you ever had a boyfriend?"

"I've had two. It's been a while since the last one, though." I didn't find the question awkward to answer at all. "One when I had just turned 16 and one when I was 17/18. So it's been a couple of years. What about you?"

"It's about the same. Once when I was 16. That didn't last very long, and another one when I was around 18. That lasted a while though. We broke up about a year ago."

"That's two years you were together then?" I realised while trying to do the math on it that I had never found out how old he was. I just assumed he was in the same year as me.

"Yes, it is."

"So you're 21 too? I just realised I never even asked you about your age."

"Ah yes. I didn't think about it either. I just assumed you were the same age as me."

We went silent for a while, looking at each other just because. There was no awkward tension in the air. We were just there together and it was surprisingly comfortable. I was currently looking at his hands. They were casually lying in his lap. Even his fingers were beautiful. They were quite short actually. It was so cute, I couldn't help but chuckle to myself. He looked at me with questioning eyes. I just smiled and moved my gaze to his arms. Which made me remember that day I had seen him at school in a tank top and damn his arms were really something. He could probably knock me out with one punch. I looked back up at his face again. His eyes were looking straight into mine.

"Hi," I said before I could even think about it. I mentally facepalmed at my own dumbfounded voice.

"Hey." He looked amused.

_I guess it was kind of funny._

"What time is it?"

"10:39"

"Not that late."

"Nope."

"Wanna do something?"

"Definitely. What do you have in mind?"

"Truth or dare."

_How about no Jonghyun. I need alcohol for this._

"I need alcohol for that," I spoke in a monotone voice.

"Come on. Are you scared?" He challenged me.

"I am not going to fall for that Jonghyun."

"Oh come on Jihyun. You know you want to," he winked at me.

"Pervert," I laughed. "Still no. Get me alcohol then sure."

"I don't have any."

"Too bad then." I leant forward and kissed his forehead somewhat ironically. His skin was just as smooth as I had anticipated. He looked taken aback. I smiled smugly.

"I promise I won't make you, like, strip or something. Can we play?"

"What the fuck. I didn't think you were gonna ask that till now." I gave him a weird look.

"I wasn't gonna! Can't we play?"

"Oh for fuck sake. Okay then," I laughed and gave into his begging.

"Yesss." He threw his fists in the air in victory.

"Why do you even want to play so bad?" I asked him but he ignored my question and asked me if I wanted truth or dare.

_This kid. Damn, I hate him but I really don't. Why do I try to fool myself?_

"Okay then. Truth. I'm not picking dare if you're gonna make me take my clothes off."

"I'm really not," he laughed but looked desperate for me to stop joking about it. "Truth. Let's start off easy. Are you a virgin?"

"Nope. I definitely am not." I said as if it was nothing. "Your turn."

"Truth."

"Same question."

"Same answer."

"Fair enough. I'll pick truth again." We were staring each other down.

"When was the last time you had sex."

"Bout a few days before we met."

"Truth."

"Same question."

"About a month ago."

The tension between us was intense.

"Truth."

"What are you most afraid of?"

"You."

"Why?"

We were nose to nose.

"Only get one question. Now. Truth or dare?"

"Truth... And let me guess... Same question."

"You're damn right."

"Same answer."

The atmosphere was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"Truth."

"Do you want to kiss me?"

"Yes."

"Do it. I dare you."

For a moment, we sat in complete silence. The only sounds on the rooftop were the cars in the distance and the leaves blowing in the mild breeze. When our lips collided all I could hear, see, smell, feel, breathe, live was him. As our lips moved together, in a clumsy yet perfect way, all that existed was him. His touch was all that could be felt. His voice was all that could be heard. His body was all that could be seen. His scent was all that could be smelt. Our lips stayed attached for long. None of us could pull away. None of us wanted to. It happened either way. We opened our eyes.

"Hi."

"Hey."

We laughed nervously. I loosened my grip on him but didn't let go. Like I could. He moved his hand from my face to my waist. I had no idea what to say to him. All I could do was stare.

"I don't know what to say next." He sounded nervous.

"Good to know it's not just me." Then it hit me. "Can I just ask you something weird?"

"Go for it."

"Can I touch your face?" I cringed slightly at my own words.

"Sure." He didn't seem to find it strange but he chuckled lovingly.

I moved my hands up to his face. I caressed it ever so lightly as if he could break any second if I pressed too hard. His skin was so inviting, that without thinking I kissed his cheek. We were so close I didn't have to move far. It made him smile, which made me smile.

"You know. I think I'm love with this girl. Her hair is the same as one of my roommates, which annoys me because every time I see him out of the corner of my eye, I think of her. She's a photographer. A good one at that. She asked me to model for her a few weeks ago. Of course I said yes. It wasn't the first time I had seen her around school. Sometimes I look over at her table at school to see her laughing with her friends. She's really pretty, especially when she's happy. I love when she wears one of her white t-shirts, so I wrote her a song. Then tonight she actually kissed me. If you can believe it. I'm quite lost for words."

"It seems you're doing fine though Mr Cheekbones."

"You really like my cheekbones."

"They give you character." The mood had become less tense.

"You're so horribly cute. Please love me." He looked amused with a hint of desperate.

_You're the horribly cute one here._

"You don't have to beg. I'm already in deep." A smile appeared on my face.

The rest of the night we sat curled up in our sleeping bags talking until sunrise. We shared secrets, feelings and everything else we wanted to know about each other. It was around 9:30 when we decided to go home. I followed him to his door, as it was (with a slight detour) on the way to my flat. We stood for a second smiling at each other before he gave me a quick kiss goodbye and I turned around, ready to go home and sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

I arrived home, slammed the door shut, hurried to my room, threw myself on the bed and attempted at pushing my shoes off with my feet. I landed on the bed already half asleep. In spite of that, the butterflies in my stomach wouldn't go away. Seconds later Jinki and Minho burst into my room.

"Tell us everything." Jinki jumped down on my bed. I groaned in discomfort.

"I haven't slept all night. Sleep first. Talk later." I hid my face in my pillow.

"You didn't sleep? What did you do all that time?" Jinki was jumping up and down and Minho was considering if he should stop him and let me sleep or not. I was so excited to tell them about everything that happened, but the fact that it felt as though my brain was melting made the choice between telling them now or sleeping now quite easy.

"Okay. I'll tell you about it. I'm not gonna go into further details until I have had some sleep or I might pass out." I sat up and Minho moved over next to Jinki so they both sat opposite me.

"We hung out. He brought his guitar so we played and sang, we talked, we kissed, we-" I was going to continue, brushing it off like it was nothing to see if they noticed. They did.

"What?!" They spoke, or rather yelled, in unison.

"Sleep first. Talk later," I repeated.

"Come on." Jinki bounced up and down but I wasn't gonna bend the rules for their impatience. I was knackered and I think they could tell because their facial expressions changed to a look of realisation as I sighed.

"Give me 5 hours. Wake me up if I haven't woken up by myself. We'll talk for as long as you want but right now I just need sleep. Goodnight boys." I shut my eyes. I could hear Jinki groan in disappointment and Minho starting to talk about what they should get me when I woke up since I'd probably be hungry. I think I heard Jinki agree.

I woke up, feeling a hand stroking my hair.

"Wake up Jihyun. It's been 5 hours." The voice was gentle and soft. It was Minho.

"I'm sorry I was so pushy," I heard another voice next to him. Jinki.

"It's okay," I yawned, opening my eyes to find both of them sitting on my bed smiling at me. I shot them a sleepy grin.

"I'm up." I stretched my whole body and sat up. "Let me just brush my teeth and take a quick shower I feel a little bwah. I'll meet you two on the sofa in 10 minutes." I dragged myself into our bathroom. I brushed my teeth and took a shower. When done, I put on a fresh t-shirt and jumped into a pair of boxers I had lying around. In the living room I found Minho and Jinki waiting for me on the sofa. On the table, there was a bowl of steaming hot bowl of homemade ramen.

"We cooked for you." My face lit up as I sat down on the sofa and grabbed the bowl.

"Thank you so much." I smiled up at my two friends, who looked eager to get started. "I think it was the most romantic kiss I've ever had," I began, immediately having their full attention. They kept their eyes on me as I told them everything.

"I ship it even more now," Jinki beamed at me when I had finished talking. Minho agreed.

*Jonghyun's POV*

I could hear Kibum humming in the kitchen and the shower running.

"Hey, I'm home!" I yelled out.

"How did it go?" Kibum walked out in the hallway looking at me like a proud mum. "Anything exciting happen?"

"We kissed," I shot him a grin and he opened his mouth, letting out a sqeak of excitement. He hugged me with one arm. "You have to tell us about it later."

"Of course, as expected. I just need some sleep first. We stayed up talking all night."

"I can tell. You don't exactly look great," he sassed at me. "Do you want something to eat first? I was just making breakfast."

"I'll eat when I wake up. I'm not too hungry right now."

"Okay. You better wake up soon and tell us about it, though. We'll be waiting." He looked serious while pointing at me with a wooden spoon.

"Of course. See you in a few hours." I went into my room and stripped down to my underwear, then jumped straight into bed. I was lying there with the biggest smile on my face. It had been a great night.

I woke up who knows how many hours later, feeling a little funny from the odd sleeping hours. I decided to take a shower to wake myself up completely. I replayed the scene in my mind. How she had grabbed my shirt and held onto it so tightly. Her lips were pulp and soft and the way she grabbed my hair made me go insane. The world had seemed to disappear when we kissed. I had put a hand in her short black hair. It was incredibly soft now that I was thinking about it. I sent her a short text when I came back into my room.

*Jihyun's POV*

My phone buzzed. I beamed at my phone screen as I read the message.

Jonghyun: Hope you slept well. See you tomorrow maybe? xx

Jihyun: I did, did you? Can't wait for tomorrow :) xx

Jonghyun: Indeed I did. See you then.

I put my phone back in my pocket, smiling.

"What are you smiling at?" Minho and I were out buying groceries. Jinki was busy finishing his photo project that he had forgotten to print.

"My life." Minho snorted at my words. "Jonghyun sent me a text," I explained reaching for some bread on one of the higher shelves.

"Uuuuh lover boy finally texted," Minho teased and put an arm around me, kissing my temple.

"Oh Minho, I truly love you."

"Oh Jihyun, I truly love you too. You're my best friend."

"I'm glad that the three of us have stuck together for so long." Minho laughed merrily as we went to the checkout. When we got to the flat Jinki was already back home.

"You're already home? That was fast."

"I never got to the studio."

"Why?" We both asked him confused. He turned around. His eye was swollen and black. "Jinki!" We ran to him. We were both completely freaking out, asking all sorts of questions and hugging him tightly.

"I'm okay now. It was just... Remember my cousin who lives in the city? He is apparently not thrilled with the thought of me being in a relationship with a guy. Since we told our parents, he has found out through them. They didn't know he would-" Jinki's voice cracked. I hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek.

"I'm finding that fucking idiot." Minho was getting angry. He was rolling up his sleeves and his eyes were filled with anger.

"Minho. Stay here. Please," Jinki pleaded. "Don't sink down to his level. It doesn't matter. This will heal. I'll be okay. I don't want any more trouble." Minho stood for a moment considering his options. He then sighed and sat back down next to his crying boyfriend. 

"I'll stay here forever." I stepped back and let them have their little moment. They shared a quick tender kiss. Moment over. My cue.

"Does it hurt?" I took a step closer again, looking at his eye.

"A little. Can you do anything to help it?"

"I'll give my brother a call, but I mean you don't need to be a doctor to know that we should probably put ice on it." They nodded. "I'll get the ice. You two cuties take good care of each other eh," I winked then ran out to get ice. Everything was surprisingly calm after what had happened. Even though Jinki was usually hyper and all over the place he really knew how to calm us down when something serious would happen.

"Here you go." I gently put the towel with ice in on his eye. Minho was holding Jinki's hand, not letting go for one second. He kept telling me to be careful. "Minho for the love of god I'm not gonna try and poke his eye out with the ice I'm being as careful as I possibly can." Forget what I said about being calm.

"Sorry." Minho sat back still holding Jinki's hand. I gave him a reassuring smile reminding him that I was not about to attempt hurting my best friend. He smiled back at me. He knew I was doing it well. I knew it was only because he cared about Jinki. We both knew that we knew these things. It didn't need to be mentioned. Our smiles said it all. We all relaxed and Jinki was sitting with the ice on his eye calmly. I had gotten up from the sofa to call my brother.

"So in a couple of days, we should switch to warm water instead of ice?"

"Yes. Not too hot, though, just comfortably hot. It'll help the blood flow."

"Okay, thanks a lot. See you soon."

"Anytime. I hope Jinki is okay. See you."

He hung up. I went to pass on my newly found knowledge.

"He says what we can do to help it along is to switch to warm cloths instead of ice after a couple of days cause it helps the blood flow. Also, he told me he hopes you're okay." I sat down on our coffee table opposite Minho and Jinki.

"Thanks. You two are real sweeties."

"We'll always take care of each other." I reached a hand out to each of them. We sat there for a while until we decided to go to bed. Jinki and Minho both slept in Minho's room that night. I don't think Minho could bear leaving his boyfriend like that alone in his room, not that they slept apart much anyways.


	5. Chapter 5

All three of us left the flat at the same time. Minho was going with Jinki to the studio. He couldn't let him alone for one second after yesterday. They even went to the bathroom together. But then again that was not so weird since all three of us had been to the bathroom together hundreds of times.

I was going to Jonghyun's place to meet Kibum and Taemin. I had never been formally introduced to them. I neared his door when I saw him standing in front of his door. He spotted me and waved. I waved back.

"Hi," I said happily. A huge smile was plastered on my face.

"Hey." He smiled right back and embraced me in a bear hug. "They're both really excited to meet you. They are standing in the hall waiting for us. I thought I'd come down and get you so I could prepare you for that."

"That's sweet," I laughed. He kissed my forehead. I blushed. He noticed.

"Still blushing when I kiss you?" He kissed me again but this time it wasn't just a peck. He stopped in the middle of the stairway, turned me around and kissed me till my heart was pumping at light speed. I put my hands in his pink hair that suited him so well. He had his left hand on my back and his right hand was holding my cheek. His lips on mine made me see stars.

"Thanks." I was in a slight daze, which made him chuckle.

"You don't have to say thank you." He laughed at the state I was in. I grabbed his hand and we continued walking up the stairs. I had come back down from my cloud of bliss when we reached the door to his flat. He opened it and just as he had predicted Taemin and Kibum were standing there waiting for us.

"Hello." I did a quick bow.

"It's so great to finally meet you. I feel like I already know you from everything Jonghyun has told us about you. You're getting a hug." Kibum smiled and went to hug me. I was slightly taken aback. I was obviously a way to tease Jonghyun but it was nice nevertheless.

"I agree. It's good to finally meet the dream girl we've heard so much about." Taemin smiled cheekily and glanced over at Jonghyun, whose eyes were shooting daggers. "It is sincerely nice to meet you, though," Taemin said to me. Kibum nodded.

"It's nice to meet you too." I smiled and I could feel Jonghyun squeeze my hand reassuringly. As we walked to their dining table I caressed Jonghyun's arm softly, which resulted in a shy smile from him.

"You a tea or a coffee girl?" Kibum asked me.

"Tea," I answered as I sat back in the chair next to Jonghyun.

"I see we're on different teams." Kibum gave me a death stare and left the room presumably to make some tea and coffee.

"Yeah... That's Kibum," Taemin laughed. I didn't take any offence, instead, I just found it amusing. I was 90% sure, that was how Kibum meant me to take it. He came back moments later with both tea and coffee.

"Here you go." He poured some tea in a cup for me and sent me a very genuine smile. I returned it. "So I'm told you live with your two guy friends. Minho and Jinki was it?"

"I do. We've been friends since we were very young."

"Oh okay, so it's not strange living with two guys?"

"Not at all. We know everything about each other." He nodded. "What about you, though. How did you three meet?"

"We met through school when we were 12?" Taemin said unsure, looking at the others.

"It was 12. I remember cause you were both at my 13th birthday party. I got that Power Rangers cake remember?" Jonghyun said, chuckling. They both seemed to recall this as they joined in on laughing.

I came to like Jonghyun's two friends a lot and it seemed this was mutual. Taemin had suggested we all ate dinner together with Jinki and Minho. Over the phone, Minho had informed me that they would cook for us, so the four of us walked to my place. I took Jonghyun's hand in mine as we were walking. He looked at me and smiled widely. I think he was happy I took some action too. It's nice to be shown affection towards. On the way to the flat, I told them about how new Jinki and Minho's relationship was. Just in case they would be startled by the out of the blue kisses, that sometimes went a little overboard. We reached my floor and the door stood wide open. I walked in first shouting a happy hello that could be heard in all corners of our small flat.

"Heeeey!" Minho stuck his head out from the kitchen and smiled. "I'm Minho." He came out to shake their hands. "Good to finally be formally introduced... Also a little heads up. Jinki got a black eye yesterday. Don't be too startled, and you can ask him all you want about it. He's cool with questions."

"Did he send you out first to say that?" I narrowed my eyes, suspicious of the fact that it sounded slightly scripted. He nodded hesitantly. "You're such a pushover when it comes to Jinki." I laughed at him. He gave me a mocking smile and went back into the kitchen. "That's Minho for ya."

Kibum was blunt and honest about it being easy to see they were into each other even before they were together.

"Kibum maybe you should turn down the sass a bit when we're here meeting new people," Taemin said a little hesitant.

"I can do whatever I want, okay."

"Here we go again," Jonghyun sighed, leaning his head on my shoulder. "Save me," he whispered.

_I've got this._

"Boys. Let's go meet Jinki now. He's been really excited to greet you properly." I smiled and gave Jonghyun's hand a squeeze. "Jinkiii!" I went to hug him. "How's your eye?" I caressed his cheek for a second with the back of my hand.

"It's getting better and better," he beamed at me. I swear that smile could make anyone happy. He turned to face the others. "Hello. I'm Lee Jinki. Ji Hyun's faithful friend." He bowed respectfully. We rarely saw him like this. He only does this when he is meeting someone who he really wants to be liked by.

"Hello." They bowed back, looking a little startled by how polite he was.

"Now something I wanna know." Jinki started, instantly throwing away his politeness from a second ago. "We all knew this was gonna be a thing before it was a thing. Am I right?" he pointed at me and Jonghyun.

"Ah, of course. It was so obvious. Jonghyun couldn't stop blabbering on about her." Kibum rolled his eyes. Jinki nodded his head understandingly.

"Hey, you begged for me to talk about it," I defended myself.

"It wasn't just when we asked." Jinki raised his eyebrows. I hid my face in the curve of Jonghyun's neck. Best curve I've ever experienced. Jinki, Minho, Taemin and Kibum bonded over embarrassing Jonghyun and me. 

Soon after we had sat down Jonghyun, Taemin and Kibum couldn't hold in their curiosity for longer and had to ask about the black eye. They got the whole story. Especially Kibum found it outrageous to hit your own cousin because of their sexuality.

"It's not like it's a choice," Kibum had said. Jonghyun leant closer to me and whispered that Kibum had been openly gay since he was 16.

We talked for ages before Taemin yawned and Kibum decided that they should probably go home. I kissed Jonghyun goodbye and waved as we closed the door after them.

The following week we all sat together at lunch every day. We became good friends during that time and decided to go out for a drink at the end of the week.


	6. Chapter 6 (smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for some smuuuut! I hope you're ready.  
> (It's not very long or graphic though)

"Let's go!" Minho threw his fists in the air as we walked into the bar. We had already been drinking because alcohol at bars was an expensive thing. Jonghyun and I jumped at the dancefloor. I found myself to be an alright dancer. I would normally let my body take over and have fun. Jonghyun though. I couldn't help but stare as we danced close to each other. I felt the eyes on us as I was concentrated on the god in front of me.

"I love you Lee Jinki." Minho was sitting almost on top of Jinki, who was looking distant yet he still answered that Minho was the only man that could make his dick hard. Taemin was giggling like a little school girl and Kibum looked like he was wishing for new friends. Jonghyun looked slightly shocked and I was laughing out loud. Minho turned his head slowly. "You're just jealous of our true love." Jinki nodded slowly.

"Mine is better," I mumbled so only Jonghyun heard. He smiled smugly and Minho turned his attention back on his little drunk ball of fluff. My hand was on Jonghyun's thigh, as we sat in the booth, I slowly moved it higher and higher until it had reached its destination. He looked at me with unsure eyes. I spotted a hint of hunger.

I rubbed my hand back and forth until I could feel him getting bigger under my palm. I played with the hem of his jeans, sticking a finger in between his jeans and his boxers. I looked up at him with a teasing look. He looked back at me desperately. I moved my hand to the hem of his boxers, playing with it. He grabbed my arm, trying to make me stop. He hissed at me. Just as he had managed to get my hand away and was about to give me a good snog someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around.

_Oh fucking hell._

"Oh hi... It's been a few weeks..." I trailed off awkwardly, looking at the face I had completely forgotten until I saw him here again.

"Yeah. I was sad to see you had left before I woke up."

"I'm not much for talking the morning after. I prefer to just go. It's not like we were gonna stay in touch." I got as blunt and honest as Kibum when I was drunk. He nodded but stayed silent.

"So... No chance of doing it again?"

"Hello. I'm Jonghyun," he jumped into the conversation stretching one hand out for him to shake while he put his other arm around me so my old one night stand could tell we had something going on. He shook Jonghyun's hand without saying a word, suddenly getting less chatty. I got a little cocky finding it fun to see the guy's (that I still didn't know the name of) change of expression. I put my hand back on Jonghyun's thigh and asked the guy how he was doing.

"Uh, I'm okay. Not been doing much. You've been out and about or?"

"Just been studying, hanging out with friends and stuff." I casually gestured towards the others at the table. My hand was caressing Jonghyun's thigh quite obviously, which seemed to make him even more uncomfortable.

"Good to see you. I should go. Bye." Hehurried to the bar, flustered by the situation. I turned back to Jonghyun and snickered. 

"That was the guy I slept with the weekend before I met you." Jonghyun slapped my arm playfully as he giggled at the way we had tackled that. The alcohol made us both find the whole thing very funny. As we sat snickering about it my hand went back up to palm him. His eyes told me I was not getting out alive this time. He pulled me in for a heated kiss. I bit his lip and I felt his hand grip my hair tighter.

"Let's go." Jonghyun held me by the wrist and we abandoned the others, still sitting at the table. We couldn't be bothered to get the bus or find a taxi so we just walked... Incredibly fast. His flat was the closest so I was guessing that was where we were going. I was right. We walked up the stairs in such a hurry I was surprised none of us fell even once. Although we weren't more than tipsy at this point.

"I love you." He kissed me tenderly. I kissed back. We stood like that by the door for a while. The kiss stopped and he stared at me for a while. I winked at him and grinned cheekily.

"I love you too," I said giving up on containing my excitement. I grinned as wide as my mouth would let me. He grinned back and a giggle left his mouth. I playfully punched his arm. "What the hell are we doing?" I asked him, still grinning.

"Preparing I think." He put a hand in my hair messing with it. "I might be ready." He was still smiling but his voice was serious.

"I might be too." He took my hand and opened the door. We didn't take our shoes or jackets off. We went straight to his bedroom. We stood in front of each other in the middle of his bedroom. I stepped closer and put a hand on his chest. My eyes found his. I took the other hand up to his chest and slowly moved them to his shoulders pushing off his jacket. Our eyes were locked in a deep gaze. His jacket landed on the floor with a dull thud. I brought my lips to his as he pushed of my jacket. He hesitantly moved the other hand to the hem of my shirt and slowly pulled up. He took his other hand down to pull my shirt off completely. He stepped closer while pulling off his own shirt too. I threw off my shoes and he followed suit.

"Jonghyun," I began. "You're really mine." He hummed with a grin before picking me up, causing me to squeal. He placed me on the bed. As soon as he had let go of me I pulled him down with me. I rolled on top of him and pecked his pretty lips. We both grinned, completely changing the mood from nervous and anxious to exciting and playful. I sat down on stomach and looked down into his eyes with my lower lip between my teeth.

"Damn you," he groaned and before I even knew it he had me pinned down on the bed.

"Right back at you."

He moved a hand to my trousers that unbuttoned and unzipped, then went down to pull off. When he had done so he began kissing his way up my body. I planted a hand firmly in his hair. When he finally reached my lips I took control. I put my free hand on his back turning us around so I was on top. Our tongues worked together so well. It slowly turned into smaller kisses until we completely broke it off. He grinned up at me.

"You look tasty."

"What can I say?" I shrugged cockily before I sat up to unclaps my bra, feeling his bulge beneath me. He used the two fingers to lightly caress me my thigh up and down. He played with the lace on the hem of the panties. i found him to look downright gorgeous, lying there with his eyes on me. I went down to pull his jeans off. He seemed pleased with this, judging by the satisfied sigh that left his mouth. I pulled off his boxers, biting my lip at the sight of his dick. I crawled back up to face him and he crashed his lips back on mine. I slipped my tongue in. I awkwardly attempted at removing my own underwear.

"Need some help?" He bit his lip as he chuckled at me. I nodded and he brought his hands to my thighs. He got them a down far enough for me to be able to push them off. I reattached our lips. I slowly rubbed myself up and down his dick. He moaned in surprise. Even though it was muffled by my mouth it was still capable of setting my whole body on fire. He broke the kiss to reach for something in the drawer of his nightstand. A condom.

He was quick to rip it open and put it on. We paused everything for a moment and looked into each other's eyes. We could tell both of us wanted it not to be a big deal, but it was hard for it not to be just a little. Just a little.

Then there it was. Pure bliss. The first thrust and I had  lost myself in the perfect Jonghyun forrest of sex, cheekbone action and oh my fucking god. I met his thrusts with my own and our moans became louder.

"I swear you'll be the death of me," I moaned in between breaths. One side of his lip curved up into a smile. It made me long to show him what I was made of. I moved with more dominance now and soon found that I had taken control completely. He let out a deep moan. I moved a little faster and sucked on on a spot on his neck close to his ear. He moaned even louder. I looked down at where my mouth had been to find a mark that would be staying there for a while. He kissed my cheek and moved across my cheek to my ear. He licked all around the edges, ending at my earlobe and sucking it into his mouth. I moaned and forgot to keep moving up and down for a second. He used this moment to push us up so I was sitting on him.

"Continue," he half mumbled, half moaned into my neck, that he was currently attacking with kisses. Beads of sweat were forming on my forehead. I kept going up and down on him. My grip on his hair and back tightened as I found myself getting closer. He could feel it. He was quick to flip us over completely so I was under him. "I really want to do this," he breathed out. He was now going faster than I had ever thought possible, sending me into a state of euphoria unexpectedly quick. I moaned his name as I wave after wave of pleasure hit me. The feeling completely detaching me from this world. Moments later his mouth stood open, moaning as his thrusts got more irregular. As his orgasm died down so did his thrusts. He collapsed next to me and threw the condom into the bin next to the bed. He turned to look at me. There was silence for a second.

"Hi."

"Hey."

He pulled me closer, grinning. Never had I experienced this much happiness in such a sweaty state. I put my hand in his and my head in the curve of his neck.

"I fucking love you," he chuckled merrily.

"I fucking love you too," I smiled, snuggling in closer. 

"That mark... Will it stay for long you think?" I already knew the answer to this question but I lifted my head to look over at the other side of his neck where I had sucked in his skin. 

"That's one hell of a hickey I made there. It'll hang around for a while." I was both proud, impressed and guilty about it.

"Damn you Jihyun. This will be revenged." He jokingly pointed a finger at me. I buried my head in his neck again. No more words were exchanged that night. We fell asleep thinking about the jokes that would be made about the hickey by our mad group of friends tomorrow, but it would be fine because it would be out of love just like the hickey itself.

I was definitely going to stay until he woke up.


	7. Epilogue

 

"What the actual fuck are you doing?" I gave Jonghyun a sceptic look as he tried to balance plates on his arms because he had a mug of tea in each hand. "You're gonna drop something let me help."

"No no I'm fine."

"How are you going to place it all on the table?"

"You'll see." At this very moment, he dropped one of the plates.

"For fuck sake Jonghyun!" I was on the floor, together with my breakfast, laughing so hard. Jonghyun placed the mugs and the surviving plate on the kitchen counter before he released the laugh he had held back.

"What is all this noise?!" Kibum came out of his room, looking tired and grumpy. He looked down at the mess on the floor. "Yah Jonghyun! Was this you? Don't ever touch the kitchen again. I swear to god this kid," he mumbled the last bit, walking back out of the kitchen. Our eyes met just as he left. Jonghyun stuck his tongue out at me, and we snickered trying not to be heard. Moments later Kibum came back with a broom and dustpan. He handed it to us. We understood and started sweeping the mess up.

"Here's a wet cloth too. Make sure to get everything." He left to take a shower.

"Well fine then." I started scrubbing where there were stains left.

"God morning." Taemin came out of his room. "What happened here?" He took a good look at the floor that we were both kneeled down on.

"We spilt the breakfast."

"Correction: Jonghyun spilt the breakfast." He gave me a dirty look.

"Nothing new then?" he spoke as he sat down at the dining table. "Did Jinki and Minho come home last night?" He was still looking amused at the two of us, scrubbing the kitchen floor.

"No, I think they stayed at a hotel or something." At this very moment, we could hear keys rattling outside the door.

"Hellooo! We're home!" Jinki looked extraordinarily happy entering our _too-damn-small-and-crowded-for-six-people_ flat. Minho followed looking just as happy.

"Hey there you two. How was the two year anniversary?" I smiled at them.

"All good you know," they giggled.

"I really don't want to know what that's about."

"Trust me you do," Minho said smiling. "We'll tell you in a second." They went into their room together. Taemin fixed himself some cereal in a bowl and sat back down in his usual seat.

"They seemed extra happy huh?" He asked Jonghyun and me, who were now both eating from the remaining of the two plates of breakfast we had made.

"It's probably just because they fucked all night." I brushed it off with my mouth full of egg and rice. Kibum came back from his shower and Taemin smiled brightly at him.

"You're up." He walked over and sat by Taemin with an arm hanging loosely around his shoulder. Taemin had confessed to us that he wasn't exactly straight about one and a half years ago. After that, Kibum and he had gotten more romantic with each other. They had been on and off ever since, fighting a lot in their bad periods. Some of the worst days Taemin would have to sleep on the couch because Kibum wouldn't share a bed with "that idiot". They had been happier than ever for a while now. It seemed as if this time it wouldn't go bad again.

_Thank fuck for that._

Jinki and Minho came back in lazy clothes and sat down at the table as well.

"We have to tell you all something," Minho started, looking excited. We all looked at them curiously. I had a suspicion.

"We're getting married!" Jinki shouted shoving his hand, which now had a very expensive looking ring on it, in my face. I jumped up.

"Oh my god! You two. I'm so happy. I'm crying actual tears." I went to hug them. "I love you two so much," I cried into their shoulders.

"We love you too Jihyun." Minho laughed sweetly at my strong reaction. The others had gotten up from their chairs to join the emotional hug. I wiped my tears away as the hug dissolved. Jonghyun gave me a comforting kiss on my temple. I looked at him thanking him without words. He brought me in for a back hug.

"I would say yes if you offered me a ring like that, just saying," Jonghyun whispered into my hair. I could sense the smirk.

"What if I offered you the plastic one I have in my childhood jewellery box."

"Who could resist such a gem?"

"It is a pretty rad plastic ring."

"I meant you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was it. I hope it was to your liking. I'm currently working on some different things including some one shots and another short story about Big Bang based around the concept of the Loser music video.


End file.
